


Over the Years

by The_fake_KamalaKhan



Series: Life of Carol Danvers [5]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Female Character, Child Abandonment, F/F, Families of Choice, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character of Color, Romantic Fluff, gay prom, gay wedding, imperfect parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_fake_KamalaKhan/pseuds/The_fake_KamalaKhan
Summary: Carol would like nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with the family she made on Earth, but she had a responsibility to the rest of the universe. As the years rolled by, her stepdaughter, Monica, began to see her less and less.Growing up is hard enough without an absentee parent. With so many years away, will Monica and Carol ever be as close as they were before that fateful flight?
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Monica Rambeau, Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau, Monica Rambeau/Amalia Chavez
Series: Life of Carol Danvers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1340182
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Over the Years

**Author's Note:**

> Before we begin, I feel like I have to clarify that Carol isn't a deadbeat mom. At least, she's not a full deadbeat. While her job as a hero required her to be in space for extended periods of time, I imagine that she was able to schedule shore leave in between missions to spend time with Maria and Monica. Carol never intended to abandon her family.
> 
> However, at this point of the series, the war against the Kree would heat up and escalate for years until the conflict reached its climax and conclusion. Because of this, Carol wasn't able to fit in as many leaves as she would've liked, meaning that Monica saw her less and less from this point onward. While Carol did manage to schedule in a few breaks, they were getting fewer and far between, which informs Monica's feelings and attitude in this story.
> 
> I needed to spell out here, because I couldn't fit it into the story proper without disrupting my flow.
> 
> With that out of the way, enjoy the show.

**Bar Harbor, Maine**

**November 1998**

_"Happy birthday dear Monica! Happy birthday to you~"_

With an excited breath, a now 16 year old Monica Rambeau blew out the candles of her magnificent ice cream cake. Once the last of the flames were extinguished, the entire kitchen lit up with cheers. One party guest in particular couldn't contain her excitement as she threw her arms around Monica from behind.

Kissing the girl on the cheek, Amalia Chavez shouted, "Happy birthday, babe!"

Blushing, Monica let out a lovesick chuckle as she said, "Thanks."

It was then that a noticeable, somewhat short blonde called out to the crowd.

"Well, don't just stand there! Everyone! Dig in!", Marie Danvers announced.

The invited crowd was in collective agreement as they began to take up plates and sample a whole counters worth of homemade food. Even the usually reserved Amalia lept at the chance to consume all this delicious food, only pausing to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek. Monica, however, was less enthusiastic.

As much as she loved it when her mother and grandmother (on Carol's side) collaborated in their cooking, Monica couldn't help but look around and notice that someone from her guest list was missing.

Someone very important.

Someone who promised to show up this time.

Someone who had to fight the Kree almost full-time now, because some stupid computer head wanted to conquer the entire universe and declared war on a peaceful alliance.

At least, that's what she told Monica after simplifying a rather complex geopolitical situation.

However, Monica didn't want to dampen her guests' mood, so she plastered on a smile and joined them in the line. Picking up a paper plate filled with barbecue ribs, crawfish, and cornbread along with a can of soda from the cooler, Monica followed Amalia to the balcony on the second floor, where her very cool grandma promised them a spot all to themselves on her bedroom balcony (with the explicit promise not to fool around, of course).

Sitting down on a quaint little table, Monica said a little prayer before picking up her fork. Before she could dig in, however, her girlfriend caught her attention with a cough.

"I know this might not be very traditional to do it now, but... here," Amalia said shaking with anticipation as she handed her girlfriend a wrapped present, "Open it."

"Oh, Amalia. You shouldn't have," Monica said before ripping up the wrapper to reveal a graphic novel. She gasped. "The first volume of the upcoming Justice Society of America relaunch?! How did you get this? I thought the first issue wouldn't come out for another year!"

Amalia smiled and held up the star tattoo on the back of her hand. "You know I can teleport, right? A few weeks ago, I found out that I can use this thing to travel to other dimensions. I bought that from a dimension where it's already released. It was tricky finding the right Earth, but..."

Monica interrupted her girlfriend with a peck on her cheek. "I love it! Thank you."

Amalia's face turned as red as a tomato as she looked away with a goofy grin on her face. The two girlfriends spent their private time together eating their lunch and making pleasant conversation. Amalia managed to calm down enough to be a coherent and pleasant conversation partner to her girlfriend.

Eventually anyway.

Once they finished their food, Monica and Amalia went downstairs to rejoin the party. The party lasted hours into the night, and by then everyone gathered around the living room TV to participate in karaoke. Everyone that is, except the birthday girl herself.

Monica was sitting on the front door porch and looking up into the night sky, hoping that one of those stars was the one person she wanted to be here more than anyone.

Maria broke off from the rest of the crowd as she went through the front door to check on her missing daughter. Monica, however, didn't seem to notice her approach. She was too caught up with her own troubled thoughts.

Sitting down next to Monica, Maria asked, "Waiting for Carol?"

Monica looked at her mother sadly and nodded. She said, "She's not coming, is she?"

Maria sighed. "I'm afraid not, baby. Sorry."

Monica struggled to hold back her tears. "It's not fair. When ma came back, she promised that she'll always be there for me. But she's barely around anymore! She might as well still be lost in space!"

Maria held her daughter by the shoulder and told her softly, "You don't mean that."

Monica began to tear up. "But she always does this. Every year, sniff, she promises to come to my birthday. But... but she never came..."

"She wouldn't miss this day if she didn't have a really good reason. You know that, right?", Maria said to her, "Carol's out there saving countless of lives, and she's protecting us from very bad people."

Monica sniffed. "I know. I know... I just wish... huff, I wish I could be important too. I wish I could have her back..."

Monica shut her eyes to try in vain to hold back the waterfall of her tears. Maria didn't say anything more after that. The older woman simply held her daughter close and let her cry all her hurt feelings away.

* * *

**Washington DC**

**April 1999**

In an unassuming Camaro, Maria Rambeau is driving Monica and Talos' daughter, Mara, on their way to the unofficial (and secret) gay prom. Monica's school was unfortunately one of the many in America that prohibited gay couples from attending prom as, well, gay couples.

However, instead of giving into the school board's homophobia, Monica and several other of her queer classmates decided to organize an unofficial gay prom to help close out their senior year with less of a bummer. Organizing this event with their parents (and keeping it a secret for those not ready to come out yet), Monica and Maria rented out a local Chinese restaurant, _The Jasmine Tiger_ (which was actually owned by disguised Skrull refugees), to serve as their dance floor and dinner venue for those not inclined to dance.

Naturally, Monica asked her girlfriend out to the prom, but unfortunately her date was called away to space to help fight back against an unexpected Kree invasion on Xandar. To add insult to injury, this invasion also forced Carol to sacrifice her plans to chaperone the dance and time to actually hang out with her stepdaughter.

To say that Monica was upset would be a gross understatement. However, she can't just simply ghost this dance. This was her idea. She inspired these kids to just be themselves for one night. Monica can't just let them down by not showing up to her own party. So reluctantly, Monica decided to ask her old friend Mara, who had just broke up with her own girlfriend, out as a platonic date.

Mara, who had taken on the face of an Asian girl with dyed purple hair, looked at Monica, who was staring blankly out of the car window. She didn't want to bother her, but the car ride was just filled so much dead air even with the radio up.

So, Mara tapped her friend's shoulder and said, "I'd ask if you're okay, but..."

"My date and my other mom had to ditch my prom to go to outer space," Monica said more bitterly than she would've liked. Her irritation quickly died out as she reverted to her depressed slump. "Of course I'm not okay..."

Mara wished she had the words to make her best friend feel good again. She wished that she had some inspiration speech ready that could lift Monica's spirits and help her forget her woes. Unfortunately, Mara was not a gifted orator. Not like her father or like Mar-Vell, her late godmother.

All she could do was hold Monica's hand and say, "I'm here for you. You can lean on me, okay?"

Monica gripped her friend's hand and whispered, "Okay..."

"We're here ladies," Maria said as she parked the car.

Monica and Mara exited from opposite doors. But when Monica stepped out...

She found a beautiful Latina girl wearing a stunning, red, white, and blue dress standing patiently in front of her with a big smile on her young face.

"Amalia!", Monica shouted as she threw her hands out to hug her girlfriend, "But how? I thought you and ma had to..."

"The invasion ended faster than expected," Amalia explained, "Can you believe our luck?"

Monica separated from her girlfriend and asked the most important question. "Is Carol here?"

Amalia's smile cracked as she uncomfortably cleared her throat. Monica's hope died at the same time.

Amalia said, "Carol... had to stay behind. Talos had her and Avril go off to capture the Kree admiral responsible for the invasion. It couldn't wait. But at least they let me go back! Hehe... is that... okay?"

The news broke Monica a little, but for right now, she had to take the good with bad. At least she could count on someone tonight.

Monica smiled as she nodded. "Of course. Of course!", she said before pulling her girlfriend in for a passionate kiss.

A dozen of the prom goers saw this and came out of the restaurant to cheer the two girls who made this prom happen and celebrate their love.

Once they pulled away, Monica caressed her beloved's cheek and said, "I love you..."

* * *

**Romita-Stern High School**

**May 1999**

"Congratulations Class of 1999!"

The entire football field roared with cheer as the assembled class threw their graduation hats into the air. Once the ceremony wrapped up, Monica's class dispersed near the exit to mingle with their parents and loved ones. Monica herself struggled to navigate through this mass of bodies under the hot summer sun (which seemed to cook Monica under her white gown).

Eventually, she found Maria waiting for her in a relatively open spot with one other woman that was obscured by a couple of intrusive bodies. Monica's face lit up with hope as she ran towards her mother's position.

By then, Maria noticed her daughter's approach and turned around to smile at her. "There she is!"

The other woman moved around Maria reveal...

"Amalia?", Monica murmured, her hope suddenly disappearing in that very second as her girlfriend ran over to her.

"Monica!", Amalia exclaimed more excitedly as she rushed over to tackle her beloved with a big hug, "You can't believe the good news we just got! Can you guess?! Can you?!"

Monica forced a smile as she said, "Um... what? What is it?"

Maria walked over to the two and happily announced, "Your applications were accepted! Both of them!"

"We're going to Lieber next year! Together! Isn't that amazing?!", Amalia shouted unable to contain her excitement.

"Yeah. That's... um, exciting," Monica said half-heartedly before asking, "Where's Carol? I didn't see her in the crowd."

Immediately, Maria and Amalia's smiles disappear. Monica was familiar with this routine at this point.

This time, Amalia explained, "Um, you see... there are these Ravager pirates blocking this important trade route for the Skrulls on the other side of the galaxy, so Carol..."

"Let me guess," Monica said with a displeased look, "She blew me off. Again."

Maria spoke up, "Don't take this personally..."

"Oh really?", Monica snapped, "At this point, I wonder if Carol even wants to be a part of our lives at all!"

"Monica..."

Monica stomps away from the two women before her mother could finish. She hid under a flight of stairs to cry in private.

* * *

**Danvers-Rambeau Home**

**May 2005**

It was the day of Monica's swearing in ceremony.

During Monica's college years, she decided that she wanted to make a difference in the world. After getting in touch with her Uncle Fury, Monica decided to make that difference as a SHIELD agent. And so, Monica applied to SHIELD Academy and prepared herself both physically and mentally for the training. After Monica graduated from Lieber University, she did the prerequisite exams and physicals before being accepted into the Academy.

Those two years of training and study were bitter work, but in the end, it was worth it. Monica Rambeau earned her place as an agent of SHIELD, and she did it without any help from Nick Fury or her mom. Now it was time to be sworn in by the big boss himself before dedicating herself to her chosen career as a field agent.

Maria wanted Carol attend this significant milestone in Monica's life. God knows she needs to spend more time with their daughter. However...

"What do you mean you can't go?!", Maria shouted into phone in her bedroom. Carol explained her reasoning on the end of the line. Maria replied, "Another Kree invasion?! Can't that wait? I mean, isn't this the exact reason why you formed that team with Avril, Rogue, that weird cyborg knight, his girlfriend, and those space pirates?"

...

"I don't care what you call yourselves!", Maria snapped, "You made a promise to our daughter! And she's getting sick and tired of you letting her down all the time! And frankly, so am I."

...

Maria settled down. "I... I guess that's a good reason. God... a planet destroying space station? It's one thing for the Kree to ruin our lives, but did they have to ruin Star Wars for me too? Fuck..."

...

Maria sighed. "I know you're trying your best, my love. I wouldn't want you to abandon your mission either. You have to see this through to the end, but... if I'm being completely honest, I'm not sure you could fix your relationship with her even after the war is over."

...

"Just promise me that you'll take a big shore leave after you take down that space station. You need to spend more time with Monica before it's too late, and... well, I miss you."

...

"I love you too," Maria hung up her phone and turned around to tell her daughter the news. However, to her surprise, Maria found Monica standing outside her door in her dress uniform not looking particularly sad or surprised.

Maria gulped and told her, "Mon, about Carol... I'm sorry. She couldn't..."

"I already know," Monica said plainly before turning around to leave.

Maria shuddered.

When did she get so used to the idea of her stepmother ditching her?

* * *

**Fuertona**

**September 2007**

It would be another eight years before gay marriage would be legalized in America, but Monica didn't care. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with Amalia Chavez, and she didn't care about anyone who had a problem with that.

For the most part, anyway.

Monica still had her SHIELD career to think about. While her boss and honorary uncle, Nick Fury, had no problems with queer relationships, his control over SHIELD was not absolute. He had a World Security Council to appease, and unfortunately, over half its members voted to implement 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell' a long time ago, forbidding Monica from expressing her bisexuality openly lest she get fired. They did this to give SHIELD as much 'legitimacy' to as many governments as possible, and unfortunately, the biggest countries in the UN have homophobic policies.

This led us to Fuertona, the utopian planet at the edge of the galaxy and birthplace of Monica's fiancée. It's far away enough from Earth for anyone to catch wind of Monica's secret marriage, and the best part is that the Fuertonans, as a culture, are very welcoming of all relationships and orientations. So it wasn't hard to find sympathetic wedding planners, caterers, and shuttle taxis for the guests, especially when one of lucky ladies getting married is one of their own.

Despite her wedding taking place in an alien world and inside an alien temple, Monica wanted a traditional Western wedding with the works, and Amalia was more than happy to comply. Monica agreed to be 'the bride' for this ceremony, so there she was waiting in the dressing room for her Uncle Fury to walk her down the aisle as her 'dad'.

Monica finished putting on her white dress when she heard a knock on her door. She said, "Come in."

Monica turned around, expecting to find Uncle Fury, but instead, she found Carol, her stepmother, wearing her old Air Force dress uniform and a nervous grin.

Her words almost escape her as Carol said, "Um... hi."

Monica tried to hide her shock with a grimace. "What are you doing here? Don't have some... invasion or whatever to fight off?"

"The Supreme Intelligence is dead, so...", Carol mentioned awkwardly, "No more war for me."

"That still doesn't explain what you're doing here."

"Monica, I... I'm here to walk my baby girl down the aisle at her wedding," Carol said struggling to maintain her confident facade.

"Fury will be walking me down that aisle," Monica spoke out of long repressed spite.

"I talked with him. He decided that it was best if I did it. After all...", Carol almost broke into tears as she said, "You're my daughter."

Monica also struggled not to cry and ruin her makeup. "You can't do this...", she whispered.

"Do what?"

Monica snapped, "You can't just blow me off for all these years and expect me to forgive you!"

"I wasn't blowing you off, Monica!", Carol said taking a step back out of fear, "I... I had a job to do. I had responsibilities."

"You had a responsibility to me!", Monica shouted as her black tears ruined her mascara, "I was only a kid when you decided to put your damn job over me! I... I needed you, ma," Monica said as her rage quickly gave way to sorrow, "When you were gone for those six years... we were so lost without you. I was so lost without you... when you came back... it was the happiest day of my life! But... but... I didn't know you were just gonna abandon me over and over again..."

Her daughter's tears broke Carol's heart. She began to tear up as well as she said, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry... I never wanted to leave you. I wish I didn't have to, but I had to protect our home. I had to fight the Kree. I know it doesn't make this any better, but if I never had to do any of that, I would always be on Earth. With you."

"I know...", Monica said sniffling, "I know. I'm not naive, ma. I know why you had to leave. I know your reason was important. I know why you had to fight, but... damn it!"

Monica crumpled on her knees as she started bawling. Carol immediately knelt down to hold her daughter as she cried.

"Why am I still so angry?!", Monica wailed, "I don't wanna be mad at you, but... but..."

"I left," Carol said quietly, "I hurt you..."

Monica continued to sob.

"Monica...", Carol started to say, "I missed you. Being away from you and your mother hurt so much. I can't take back all the time we missed together, but I can promise you now. I'll never leave you again. I know I don't deserve it, but I wanna be a part of your life. Now and forever."

This declaration meant so much to Monica than Carol realized. Overwhelmed by emotion, Monica could only cry as her stepmother comforted her like she has all those years ago in Nevada.

* * *

A half hour later, Amalia, in her purple and white uniform, waited at the altar anxiously next to her 'best man', Avril Kincaid, as they waited for this intolerable delay to be over.

Amalia's nerves started to get the better of her, unfortunately. She whispered to Avril, "What if she has cold feet?"

"Relax kid," Avril said in an assured tone, "She'll come. It's not you. I promise."

Amalia could only mumble and be antsy as the lead singer rushed through the doors to get to the band on the corner. Once he picked up his microphone, he signaled the band to begin and play an Elvis song that both Monica and Amalia adored so much.

_Wise men say  
_ _Only fools rush in_  
 _But I can't help falling in love with you..._

Amalia was stunned by her future wife's beauty as she began to strode through the aisle with the confidence of a lioness and with her stepmother in tow. The heroine's heart skipped a beat as her fears and insecurities suddenly melted away.

_Shall I stay?_   
_Would it be a sin?_   
_If I can't help falling in love with you..._

As Carol and Monica walked down the aisle together, the stepmother looked at her child and gave her a proud smile. Monica smiled back and held her mother's arm closer. After all these years, it felt good for Monica to finally have Carol back. For real this time.

_Like a river flows_   
_Surely to the sea_   
_Darling, so it goes_   
_Some things are meant to be..._

Maria gave an approving nod to her beloved as she and Monica neared the altar. Carol nodded back, both in silent agreement. Nothing will ever split their family apart again.

_Take my hand_   
_Take my whole life too_   
_For I can't help falling in love with you~_

As the band finished their last notes, Monica stood in front of her beloved, staring at her with a big smile. The two could barely contain their urge to kiss and hold each other forever as the Skrull priest began the final stretch of the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two incredible, amazing women. We would like to thank everyone who was able to attend this ceremony today. I don't fully understand the, um, political circumstances that led this ceremony here, but regardless, it is my honor to be given the privilege to officiate it. I can already tell that this is a good match, and I think everyone else gathered here would agree."

The crowd quietly hummed and nodded. Monica and Amalia quietly gave the priest their whispered thanks.

"Now on to the vows. Ladies?"

Amalia spoke first. "I, um... damn. I... already forgot what I'm supposed to say," she said nervously as everyone let out a small, but inoffensive laugh, "Screw it. I'm just gonna wing it. Monica... I love you. From the day we met, I loved you, even if I didn't know it then. I am so grateful to have you in my life. Before I met you, I was struggling to adjust to Earth, but you made the transition so much easier. I love your courage. Your passion. Your smile... I'm glad I get to spend the rest of my life with you. Truly. I'm yours. Forever and always."

Monica blushed heavily as everyone around them took a moment to applaud.

It was Monica's turn now. She thought about taking out the written speech she prepared earlier, but after hearing her fiancée's heartfelt vow, Monica decided to speak from the heart as well.

"Amalia Chavez... loving you... it wasn't easy," Monica said worrying her partner a little, "But then again, I fell in love with a superhero. I knew going into this relationship that I had to make certain sacrifices. I knew you can't always be around as often as I liked, and I know you had responsibilities greater than either of us. This... love we have, it was never easy. But I wouldn't have it any other way," Amalia smiled, "I know loving me wasn't very easy either. I gave you a lot of shit over the years," Monica briefly looked at Carol, "More than I should've. But I wouldn't change a thing about you. I love you, Amalia."

Amalia was close to tears as she whispered, "I love you too."

The priest smiled and said, "Now on to the part you all have been waiting for," he turned to Amalia first, "Amalia Elena Chavez. Will you take this woman- in sickness and in health, in richness and in poor- to be your wife forever and always as long as you both may live?"

"I do..."

He turned to the other woman. "Monica Jane Rambeau. Do you-"

"I do," Monica said firmly cutting him off.

"Then by the power vested in me, I declare you both to be wed. You may now kiss the bride."

Not a second sooner, Monica and Amalia closed the distance, flipping positions, as they quickly held each other and shared a passionate kiss.

And the entire room roared in applause.

Once they were finished kissing, the two women went in again for a warm and loving embrace. As she held her beloved, Monica looked at Carol, who gave her daughter thumbs up.

Monica let out a content sigh.

Everything was right in the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, the team that Maria referenced are the Starjammers, a space team associated with the X-Men led by the father of Scott Summers. Carol was actually a member of the team in at least one alternate reality. I won't be doing much with them in this series. I just thought that they'd be a fun reference.
> 
> Also, I intend for Mara in this story to be a version of Toni Ho, a prominent gay heroine and owner of the Iron Patriot mantle for a bit. However, I don't wanna commit to that just yet, so I didn't say it outright in this story in case I need Mara for something else.
> 
> I hope the ending doesn't seem too forced. Monica and Carol making up in the end is the only way I know to end this story, so I hope their reconciliation is at least somewhat believable. The last parts of this story was inspired by a scene in Avatar: The Last Airbender, where Katara confronts and ultimately forgives her father after being away from their family for years to fight in a war despite being angry with him for the entire episode. What Monica and Carol had to go through is similar albeit with more bitterness on the former's part, so I hope I pulled it off right.
> 
> The next story in the series is the Avengers multiparter AU I promised. I won't be remaking the movies wholesale. I'll probably just stick to Carol's POV as she navigates these events. While I plan on doing massive changes to the timeline, for the most part, we know where the other Avengers are doing in these movies. I'll probably also cut the action scenes to specific set pieces and character pieces and abridge the rest to save on time. I'll just focus on Carol, how her presence changes the timeline, and her interactions with both the Avengers and the people she loves. Monica will also probably gain her powers there too and contribute in one or two of the movies.
> 
> I'll have to plan this out, but I can guarantee one thing. The opening scene of the first chapter, AKA the first Avengers movie, will have Amalia be pregnant with America Chavez. She and Monica get a sperm donor in case you are wondering.
> 
> So look forward to that. Thanks for the read and have a nice day.


End file.
